


Aladdin Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding Aladdin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aladdin Poems

**6:**

Man's life is brief in this desolate land  
fleeting as water on the scattering sands  
the sun withers away the fairest of dreams  
leaving only the memory of wishing to be  
the best that we can, yet cannot achieve  
for Death comes to claim us ere we succeed.

* * *

**976:**

There exists a great glory in the power of love  
to surpass all obstacles and great distances  
that true in my heart I look to the sky  
and wonder, when will I be with him?  
I reach out with my hand, and grasp wind and air  
and dream of a day when I  
at last, at long last, could be with him  
and my every wish fulfilled.

* * *

**989:**

Wish upon a magic lamp  
for every dream to come to pass  
hope out of nothing, the wishes are something  
if wishes were wings we would fly

Cast away wishes like scattering sands  
in the desert where winds guide the thought to the lands  
where nothing but terrible venomous snakes  
seek to live by the bite of death in my hand

Where would one be if one never was lost  
except wandered unto what they seek in the world  
one needs to be lost before one can be found  
one needs to begin the journey, before they can reach the end.


End file.
